Somatostatin is a peptide hormone that regulates the endocrine system and affects neurotransmission and cell proliferation via interaction with G-protein-coupled somatostatin receptors and inhibition of the release of numerous secondary hormones. Six subtype somatostatin receptor proteins have been identified (SSTR1, SSTR2a, SSTR2b, SSTR3, SSTR4, SSTR5) and are encoded by five different somatostatin receptor genes. Modulation of a particular subtype somatostatin receptor or combination thereof, is attractive for the treatment of conditions, diseases, or disorders that would benefit from modulating somatostatin activity.